The world 1 united bookshelf
by World1united
Summary: Documents of world 1 united.
1. Chapter 1

It is the 17'th of Moevyng during the 169'th year of the filth age. Citizens of Gielinor will come to know of this date because of the blood shed during the battle at world 1's hill.

For years world 141 has attacked the villages of world 1 showing no mercy to poor farmers and citizens. They come in massive amount and destroy farm crops and heard animals. They harass defenseless people for no reason but their own enjoyment. The people become too scared to take up arms and fight back. Who could possibly stand up to the might of the legion of 141?

Thats where our heroes come in. Five months ago a meeting was held in the big tower of world 1.

It was a meeting called by Lord Danny charm and his brother sonny charm. They had decided the time has come to stop being scared. To stop letting 141 ruin all that was good. It was time to rise up against the tyrants! But one cannot do it alone this they knew. So a meeting was called for all able warriors to protect their home lands. To protect their families, children, and futures. The time has come for the rise of world 1 united.

Less than half the number of people Danny wanted showed up. People are scared. They have seen the carnage of 141. But there is still hope. Some brave warriors have taken up the call to defend world 1. One of those brave souls was future general and leader Umair. Umair grew up in the small village known as Lumbridge. For the first ten years of his life he helped take care of his families farm. Until one year it all changed. He watched his own family be murdered by some drunken soldiers of the 141 legion. His father put up a good fight but was too outnumbered. He would never forget the loss of his loved ones.

Umairs story is not an isolated incident. Many here today lost their loved ones to raids by 141. all knew what will happen if this is to continue any longer. It must stop and it must stop soon. In their grief and rage they agreed at the meeting it was time to step up against the legions of 141. It was time to form a group to protect the citizens of world 1 and all that world 1 stood for. The name for this group would later be named World 1 United.

After the great meeting we trained non stop for five months. I think its safe to say that non of us were scared as much as excited finally to rise up against our tormentors. About two weeks before the big battle some scouts came back with Intel telling us that 141's legions where marching towards our location. No doubt they had heard about the resistance movement growing.

I remember sitting by the camp fire the night before we started marching to battle. I had become friends with a man that went by the name Sterner. He told me he had dreamed of a day when he would make his home beautiful again. He said the grass would grow and the animals would return. He truly believed he could do it and he puts hope into my heart. I slept easier than I could ever have imagined possible that night. Instead of pre battle jitters I had a weird sense of calmness. In truth I did not expect to live but all I ever hoped for was to put up some amount of resistance to this evil.

We rose the next morning at first sunlight. We had no breakfast and we packed quickly to start marching to meet the legions of 141 in battle. There is something charismatic about watching the banner of your army floating in the wind. The sound of feet marching and the beat of war drums.

We made it to the battle grounds a hour passed noon. We stood on a hill and prepared for the battle.

We had two lines of archers with longbows and two lines of supporting infantry. Many of us had cheap weapons rusty and old and our plate army cracks in them. We pay'ed no attention to these details as all we could think about was the battle about to take place.

We watch from atop the hill as the legion of 141 started forming ranks. It seemed like endless lines of infantry forming ready to march upon us. I did not waver. But something caught my eye. I saw a dozen men with weird long wooden stick with glowing tips and instead of plate Armour they had robes on. They seemed to be chanting in some elvish language. If only i knew what power they held.

I looked around at my fellow brothers some as young as 15. I saw alot of mixed emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, excitement. I could sense a feeling of unease abound. I must not have been the only one to notice this as our leader Danny Charm stood infront of us yelling for our attention. He began giving a speech with more emotion than I have ever seen before. Instead of looking angry or scared I saw him look happy. Happy to be here finally facing our greatest enemy. He told us that no matter what happened this day we would live forever in legend and memory as the ones who stood against all odds. He also promised each of us that if we survived he would let us drink our hearts content at the blue moon inn bar and pay for the tab. With that in mind I wanted to win very badly.

Right as I thought the first battle horns where about to blow I heard a weird noise. It was a horn but neither ours nor any sound a 141 horn makes. We turn behind us to see black banners with eagles in the middle. Marching towards us was where 10 columns of soldiers with marching black and white Armour. A man road up ahead of the army, tall and muscular. Danny stepped up to him and the man bowed. He introduced himself as punkcore9. He said not where he came from but said he had come to fight along side world 1's army. He introduced his second in command and loyal friend skin389. Seeing these new allies forming ranks with us brought so much good moral that it almost seemed as if all we needed to do was march on the enemy and claim victory.

We saw no change in formation in 141's battle lines as they blew their battle horns for the first advancements. Sonny charm ready our archers and after a count of three yelled fire and a flock of arrows pierced the army of the enemy front lines. They did not stop coming towards us and stepped over the body's of the fallen. Sonny kept them in volley for about 10 minutes and then ordered them to fire at will.

Our front line troops ready for the first impact and drew their swords. As 141 troops started getting closer and closer climbing up the steep hill I saw a flash of fire fly through the sky. It hit down with great force in the middle of our army. I saw men catch on fire and turn to ash in the blink of an eye. I saw the men in robes fire red missiles from their wooden sticks. I yelled this to Sonny and he ordered the archers to aim at the mysterious men. Danny along side punkcore lead the first charge into the enemy. We ran down the hill with great force into the lines of 141. We knocked many down with our shields and as our front lines kept ramming into the enemy some troops in the back would stab those on the ground. We kept our ground on the hill while the archers moved along the sides of the enemy to fire upon them.

We continued to hold the hill for one and a half hours until the unbelievable happened. General yaezial of the enemy ordered a retreat. Danny yelled at us to hold positions on the hill and to form ranks again rather than to fallow them. We watched as they ran back into their camps. We had claimed victory this day.

We set up camp on the hill waiting for a counter attack by the enemy. It never came. The next morning we watched the enemy camp pack up and start marching in the opposite direction. We sent scouts to trail a ways behind them and a day later they returned telling us the enemy began boarding their ships going back to world 141. We had done the impossible with the help of some new friends. We had beat the unbeatable legions of 141. We had saved world 1. At camp we had a huge celebration all night that lasted until the next morning. We learned our new allies came from world 9 and aimed to stay and join world 1.

Two days later we returned to our home. We had another meeting at the big tower and all citizens where invited. Danny Charm proclaimed our victory and said from this day on world 1 and its citizens will be protected by the army's of World 1 United.

This all happened three years ago to this day. I am now a lieutenant in world 1's armed forces. I plan to work my way up to general one day. I have made a name for myself as one of the original warriors of world 1. I am T Bluejays and this is the story of how World 1 United was formed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a message for the leaders of world 1.

First I want to start off by saying I love world 1 united. I love the people almost as family and I love hanging out in world 1. I've been here going on three years and I've enjoyed every minute of it.

No matter what happens I will always keep coming. We have seen world 1 change so much and sometimes we forget what it was. What it used to be and what it is in its simplest form.

World 1 is a gathering place of our friends. We come here just about everyday and why? Because we know that our friends are here. We look forward to talking and enjoying the company of one another. We have become closer over the years and formed the clan world 1 united to help one another battle common enemy's .

I love all that world 1 united stands for and I will be a member for as long as it lives. I will always be a member of world 1. I am loyal to the last breath and thats the way I always will be.

Because of my loyalty and love for world 1 I cannot turn a blind eye to the key problems that are ripping this world 1 united unity apart.

Let me name the key problems

1. We let too many people join without back round checks. Too many times I've seen members like redroses and blackbird or others be able to join just to find out they are spies or worse and wish the death of w1. we need to protect ourselves so we can protect the citizens of w1.

issue we have is how new recruits act towards leaders. I love having fun and thats one of my favorite parts of this clan. We have so much fun together even during wars. But with people like cozza who constantly insult our leaders and attack clan members of person reasons it's no fun.

2. has to do with number 2 on my list but it's also it's own issue. We need to fight the common enemy. I've seen too many people attacking one another in this clan for personal reasons. You need to learn that this clan lives and dies together. Forgive your brother and sister. Stop the internal fighting and fight the enemy.

3. People need to stop this sense of being better than others. I've watched people fight over ranks in the clan chat channel and fight others to prove their better. We are all equal. A general is no better than a recruit. We all defend world 1. We all enjoy world 1. We are all the same united as one. People like cozza going around saying they are better need to wake up.

4. We need to keep up a good image. People go around flaming, crying, and messing around. We need to act professional during wars. I love fun and games but wars are serious. We need to look well in front of the enemy unless we want to look like fools. No more running around acting stupid like sukhjit.

I want to say again that I love world 1 and the people who come here. I will always be here to help my friends whenever a problem arises. But we cannot let these issues keep tearing us apart.

United as one. World 1 for life.


	3. Chapter 3

The winter air fills his lungs. It gets harder and harder for him to breath these days. He shifts his weight feeling the burden of his shield strapped over his back as he lunges his sword into the fallen enemy's on the ground.

Another day. Another battle. It's the same thing. Every day he fights like this. He fights for his friends. His honor. His world. But for what? T Bluejays has been a member of the world 1 untied armed forces for since he could remember. His older brother joined before him and he continues the legacy of his family.

Although the days seem to fallow a pattern of fight, victory, and rest the days are starting to change. He can feel his world cry out from pain. It calls him for vengeance. People consider him a soldier. A murderer. But they do not see who he truly is. Above all he is a simple soul made to look like a human being. He loves. He feels emotions like any other. But he is forced to hide these emotions in the face of the enemy.

You could never tell of the horrible things he has seen on the battlefield just by looking at him. All you see in his eyes are the dark voids of a soul lost in war. People do not understand that Bluejays does not fight for himself. He does not fight for enjoyment. What is there to gain in war? Nothing but death and empty ness await those seeking war. He fights because he must. He can feel his home world in pain. He feels the call that many have felt these days. The call of a new day. A new day for world 1.

As he looks around the now empty battlefield his heart fills with the familiar feel of regret. None should have to live like this. People say this is a honor. To fight and die for ones world is the best way to go out. He knows better though. Any true soldier should know better. Wars only end in one way. The death of two peoples.

These days are always the hardest for him. It's the winter months and the middle of December. These are the days the world should be at peace. It's the most beautiful time of the year and yet.. He has to stain the ground with the blood of his enem's. No he does not enjoy anything about this war. Too long its been going on. And yet.. He cannot stop. He cannot know the meaning of peace.

Bluejays is one of the few people to keep the lands and citizens of world 1 safe. We will never forget the gift he gives us each day.

He sighs and sheath his sword. As he walks back towards the camp grounds he stops at the top of the hill which the battle took place at. He sits and watches the clouds go by as the sunset approaches. He knows this will all happen tomorrow. And the day after that. For years to come. He does not feel sad anymore. He knows he must do this. For world 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah the day has finally come!

Sterner took in a deep breath and smiled widely

Today was his big day. He had worked his whole like to get to this one point in time. He had finally gotten level 99 in health today and he was holding a big celebration in world 1.

Two weeks ago he had sent his assistant bluejays all over Gielinor giving out invitations to this huge event. All of runescape royalty was invited! Some key people attending where King Danny Charm and King Sonny charm of world 1, Yeazial King of 141, Miacon prince of the pond, Kristy and Tiffiee the twin princesses of world 1, King Pluto of w50, Sir Umair The Great of world 1, Nathan leader of the xll rebels and many more.

Sterner put on his red trimmed rune armor and headed down stairs heading out to his party.

As he left the front entrance to his castle bluejays stopped him

"Sir everything has been planned and ready. The invitations have been sent and the guest are now starting to arrive."

Sterner grinned "Thank you bluejays now let us go to have a feast worthy of remembering!"

They mounted their terror birds and set off for World 1 united castle.

35 minutes later they arrived at the entrance. Lines of gust waited outside to get in.

World 1 united castle was famous for hosting the largest party in all of Runescape. It's huge gateway had become a symbol in the upper classes. It's old style windows and decoration really stood out from the distance. Guards could be seen at the top of the castle walking around and also marching around the court yard. This was truly the place to hold such an event as important as this

As sterner unmounted his terror bird he shook hands with all his guest. They all Brung gifts of gold or fancy armor and weapons. He saw Lady Funn3y Monk3y of world 141. She had given him a gift of 100 million gold coins. A worthy gift to a such a man.

The guest entered the castle and made their way to the dinning hall.

A huge table with a pure Al Khardian silk lay with diamond encrusted plates and emerald in the middle of the table was a very large emerald engraved flower vase.

The meal consisted of fresh Gnome frogs legs as the appetizer straight from the huge Gnome fortress half a world away. The main dish was a special cabbage imported from the haunted grounds of the old house near draynor. And for dessert only the best would do for sterner. Huge meat pies one for every guest.

After the meal it was time for sterner to give his speech and thank the guest for coming

They headed outside in the backyard where they had set up an outdoor dance floor with a special guest, the one and only party pete, where he would be the DJ.

Sterner took the microphone and took a bow. He silenced all the guest and began to speak

"thank you thank you for coming everyone. Today marks a very special day for me. All my life I have spent my time working and clawing my way to this point. This is the very moment of my life where it Dose not get any better than this. This right now is the best day of my life. Together with you all and my new found power we can defeat the world 1 hunters clan once and forall!"

As his speech ended the crowd erupted in clapping, cheers, and tears. King Yeazial was so moved he had a small seizure and had to be escorted out. This was the best party anyone had been to before. Only such a party could be held for His majesty sterner.


	5. Chapter 5

"N-no please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for everything I said and did to you but please just don't hurt me"

Dawn pleaded for her life as Sir tony stuck his long blade into her heart. The blood split out onto the ground shinning like crimson gold. Years he had been taunted. Made fun of and ridiculed. No longer was he going to stand here and take it.

Some men can be pushed over the edge. Everyone has a limit on how much they can take. He has been taking this crap far too long and he's decided to end it.

Dawn was just the first victim on his list. His next target was that whore Skeyelynn. That filthy beast of a woman thinks herself better than he. She acts like shes higher than him. She throws her body around to others like it means nothing. She does not respect her own body and yet she feels as if shes the god damn queen of runescape.

He finds her near the hills of free for all talking with some random guy. Probably whoring herself out to him. Worthless cunt. He was a man of words. A poet for much of his life and with quick wit. But he would spare no words for this worthless inbred swine.

Without noise or hesitation he took out his short sword and stabbed her in the back. She fell to the ground with a loud screech and he continued his attack. Slashing away at her face and body trying to rid the filth off her. Which was of course impossible for such a filthy little thing.

He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had justified his actions by telling himself these other humans are below him. They insult him only for their own pleasure. They bring their own deaths on themselves.

No doubt the guards of world 1 united would hear about these crimes. It was only a matter of time for him now. He knew his fate. Captured tortured and hanged infront of everyone to see. He has no shame anymore. It dosent matter to him. His fate is sealed and hes ok with that.

He needed one last person on his list. Mary girlfriend to Kawaii. Yet another worthless wench that thinks herself better than him. She had joined in with Dawn and Skey in insulting him and for what? Amusement? They should have known they had sealed their own fates.

She would no doubt be at world 1 castle. A risky place to try to get her but he cannot control himself. His body aches for the blood of her. His heart cries out for vengeance!

He walked up the ladder into the big tower and saw her sitting near the far end. All around him are member of the world 1 united army. He cares not for his own safety as he pulls out his sword and lunges for her. Before he gets her she sees his incoming attack and cries out for the guards.

Before he could reach her two world 1 united guards grabbed him and threw him down on the ground

"NO! I'm NOT DONE YET! I NEED MY VENGEANCE!" He yelled. One of the guards held him down while the other beat him until he had passed out.

He awoke the next day in the dungeon under world 1 tower. He knew his fate already.

"My my sir tony you have made a mess of things. Two murders in one day? And you used to be such a good soldier."

It was the voice of non other than captain Fungus. A traitor to world 1 and he thinks he can talk down to me? Tony spared no words with the xll traitor.

"You are scheduled to have a court appearance later today. I don't know why since you will be hanged anyway." and with that Fungus walked away.

Noon was the time of his court case. There is no jury in this court. All last actions are decided by King Sonny Charm himself.

"Sir tony. You stand here today accused of the murders of Lady Dawn and Lady Skeyelynn. Many people saw you kill them in cold blood. Then you tried to kill Lady Mary in the middle of the world 1 tower. Not only are these crimes horrible but you've disgraced the holy grounds of the world 1 tower. Such crimes are punishable only by death. Before I make my decision do you have anything to say?"

Tony looked up. He was never sure how he would feel during this moment. He knew he would be hanged for these crimes. But instead of feeling sad and remorse he felt an odd calmness takes him.

He smiled and looked up at King Sonny "They committed these crimes against themselves. They should have known better before opening their mouths."

King Sonny frowned "Silence criminal scum. I sentence you to death by hanging. At sunset." and with that Sonny got up and left the room along with the rest of the court.

At sunset the world 1 untied pigs dragged him out to the holy hill of w1. Tons of citizens gathered around jeering taunts at him. As the knot was tied he gave his final words.

"I leave this world behind with one regret. I only wish I had the chance to kill Mary as I did the two others."

And with that the floor under him opened and his neck snapped in two. The end of Sir Tony's legacy in world 1.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been living in world 1 my whole life. I've seen many changes take place over the long years.

One thing that has never changed in world 1 is the organized crime. Lead by the Don of the Delenger family Bob, they have been committing crimes in world 1 for years and years.

The reason why world 1 has such a horrible crime record is because we have no real police force. We have guards who protect the wealthy people but all they do is hide in their tower. What's really kept the citizens safe is the masked hero Punkcore9

The story of punkcore is both a happy one and a tragedy.

If you ask anyone these days they say he's just a made up myth. Or just a urban legend that people tell near the camp fire. But I know better. Like I said I've lived here for years and have seen things come and go. And I've seen the masked hero punkcore myself.

It was back during the birth of the fourth age. There was an emerging middle working class in world 1 and I was apart of that. I had opened a general store near clan wars selling potions, cheap food and Armour and maps along with some random junk here and there. What I had not known then was that clan wars was territory that belonged to the mob family the Delengers.

It had taken me a month after buying the small shop to actually open. I was working alone but after all the slow work it was finally ready to open shop. I had some costumers right away thanks to the location. It was very nice and after three days of being opened I was glad on my decision. Until the fourth day.

It was around noon on the fourth day that a man walked into my store. He was freaking huge. He had to have been 6'7 a bit overweight and a mean look on his face. I never judged people by the way they look mind you but this guy was just scary looking. As he made his way towards my counter I was surprised that he was generally well mannered. He introduced himself as High Knight and had said he saw my little shop open as had come to take a look.

The conversation started taking a different turn as he began telling me of his boss. He said he was employed to a man who wished to protect the businesses in this area. He said that all they asked for was a payment of 1/3 whatever I made and in return my shop would be protected. The problem was I had just opened and had barley the minimum amount of money coming in to afford my own living needs.

I had tried to explain to him but he became increasingly rude. He began telling me that his employer would not be happy with him. And he said if his boss was mad he would get mad. He stormed out of my shop and slammed the door shut. It was then that it clicked in my head. This was a mob family.

1 week later I was staying late at my shop cleaning and restocking supplies. Suddenly the door slammed open even though I had locked it. It was High Knight and two random guys and they had blunt looking weapons in their hands. This wouldn't end well.

I started backing away towards the back but they ran towards me and knocked me on the ground. High Knight started going thru my store and knocking stuff over and I was being held down. He started laughing and telling me all I had to do was make the payment. I was glad I hadn't. Why should I pay these thugs my hard earned wage?

High Knight took out a small dagger and came to me and ordered the men to lift me up. he pointed it at my throat and asked me if I had changed my mind. I said I hadn't and that I was glad I did not pay him. He became angry and just as he was about to swing the dagger I fell to the ground again.

I looked up and saw a man in a fox mask wearing a big cape. He had knocked the two thugs over and was starting to run towards High Knight. High Knight tried to get back but the masked hero was too quick. The man in the fox masked punched High Knight in the stomach and then threw him to the ground. He took the dagger and slammed High Knight to the wall.

"This area no longer belongs to the Delenger family. I protect this place now. Tell Bob that if he decides to mess with the citizens of clan wars he messes with me."

And with that he knocked High Knight out with a single punch.

He helped me up without a word and began to walk out of my store.

"Wait! Who are you? and thank you for the help!" I said and he turned to me

I could see two dark black eyes through the mask and he said simply to me

"I am punkcore9. Protector of world 1 clan wars." and then ran off into the night.

I never forgot that night. It changed my life forever. I decided to close my shop and form a police force for world 1. A force that would protect the citizens from crimes like those committed against me. I would later call this force World 1 united.

The reason I feel the need to tell my story is because 30 years ago Punkcore had vanished. I had no idea what had happened to him. Reports stopped coming in of him and the people just forgot him. But 2 days ago I saw him.

I was patrolling during the night shift near the old area I had run my shop. I was surprised as a hand touched my shoulder from behind. It was the guy in the fox mask! Punkcore!

He had told me that he was sorry he had to leave. But he said he was back for good this time to protect the citizens of world 1. He had said he wanted people to know he was here now and he had told me to spread the news.

So that's my story. And proof that punkcore9 is not a myth but is in fact real.


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to tell the real story of how I defeated the evil mage T Bluejays.

My name is punkcore9. I've lived in world 1 for twenty two years now. I'm somewhat known as the masked hero. I watch over this beautiful land that I now call home and I love every minute of it.

Over the years there have been many men that try to destroy and corrupt this land. I've dedicated my life to protect world 1 and I must say I do a pretty bitching job at it. No one ever gets pass the masked hero. I am immortal and will forever keep the peace here.

I don't like to boast but I'm pretty much undefeatable. Countless people have tried to kill me over the years. I've never been defeated. I've never stopped my life mission.

But.. there is one person who almost defeated me.

His name Is T Bluejays.

I think the longest Hardest fight I've had with anyone was against a troll a couple years ago. I was trying to cross the bridge when I was stopped by a huge gray bridge troll. I was unable to solve its riddle and it attacked me. It was a hard fight but of course I won. No man dare face me knowing my record of victory's. I am undefeated and will be that way forever.

All but one man has given up trying to kill me. And thats T Bluejays.

It started out pretty harmless. He was harassing some of the local village women and I decided to lay down the law. I walked over to him, asked him to stop it and told him what would happen. He decided to be rash and took out a small hidden dagger and lunged for me.

He was young. I thought he was foolish and was not thinking clearly. I took his weapon away and knocked him out on the cold ground. I left him there thinking he would just learn his lesson.

Well... I guess that was too much wishful thinking..

A couple days later I had learned there was a fire started at the grain store house. It's a very important building for the villagers. Right after the rainy season they start collecting the grown crops and storing it for the rest of the year. As you can imagine this takes a very long time and all the hard work put into it makes them very sensitive if anything was to happen to the grain house.

Well Things do not just bust into fire randomly. I knew it had to be an arson. At the time I had no idea who would do it.

We put out the fire and saved what food we could. I was asked to find whoever did this and punish them. Punkcore9 style.

After hours of detective work I found who did it.

He was standing outside the pub talking very loud. He must have been very intoxicated. He kept going on and on about how he did it to get revenge. I thought it was a bit odd since I was standing right in front of him nodding when he told his story.

I slammed his head into the wall and took his glass cup. I emptied the beer and broke it over his head.

"You listen here and listen well you sick son of a bitch!" I said to him

I picked him up so he was looking into my eyes

"My name is punkcore9 and everything you see under the sun belongs to me!" I said and head butt him. He fell to the ground and I continued to kick him.

I assumed he got the damn message.

One key point of this small village is the beautiful church. It's older than I am. The village elders tell me it was constructed one hundred and two years ago and was dedicated to the worship of Saradomin. In truth I don't believe in a deity or upper power but I always loved to visit.

The stained glass windows are a beautiful mix of yellows,greens,blues, and whites. Teak pews line the church from the back to the front. At the front of the church is a huge alter made out of marble. Covering it is a red and white silk cloth with a huge Saradomin symbol.

I was awoken one morning to the sounds of crying and yelling. I was told to hurry to the church.

As I walked in I was stunned. On the floor in front of the alter was the priest. In his brown robes with blood flowing down onto the floor. This was a pretty crappy way to start the morning and needless to say I was kind of pissed off. I looked up and to my surprise the stain glass windows where all shattered. I had to find out who did this and I had to find out quick.

I helped the villagers clean it up and we took the body to the graveyard.

I really had no leads or any idea who would do this. The only person whose been causing trouble recently was Bluejays.. But no it couldn't be him.. I had taught him a lesson punkcore9 style. If he did do this he was a stupid man. A stupid dead man.

I started looking for him and found him sneaking around the back of the cattle farm.

He was pretty easy to spot. He was wearing a white top with a pink skirt. A chefs hat was on his head and he was wearing a black cape. I knew right then what had to be done.

I ran towards him ready to knock him to the ground when I felt a force push me back

I was knocked to the ground and I heard him talking in some language I couldn't understand.

His hands started glowing a bright red and fire started shooting out of them! I go up quickly and and ran out of the way

The next thing I know is my legs are being cut into by some kind of plant veins. It must be more of this fuckers magic. I had no idea he was a god damn mage. The veins had huge thorns that cut and scratched my legs while holding me down

He rushed towards me and with a loud bang I was struck with a red bolt that looked like lightning.

The last thing I remember is seeing him laughing and smirking and walking away. I was knocked out cold laying on the ground.

I was out for hours. I awoke and the sun was already setting. It was hard to walk but I had to get back to my secret base.

My secret base looks just like a regular shack from the outside. But there is a secret trap door inside under the dinning table that leads to a cavern under the shack.

I climbed down the trap door into my secret cave and was greeted by a loud laughing noise

"HAHA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" It was my good friend Skin389.

He was sort of my sidekick. He usually comes over and drinks all my wine and eats all my food. Sometimes he'll help me track down people when I cant do it alone. He's also known around the village for being.. well endowed. His nickname is 47 inch

"Theres an evil mage running around and I think he works for Zamarock" I said glaring at him

He kept laughing and I slapped his shit. I went back and started to clean my wounds.

After I was done I came back to find skin drinking and eating my cheese cake.

"I cant take this mage alone. He's too powerful. I was held down by some plant thing and then I was hit by a red bolt of lightning" I said sitting at the other side of the table

"Well I guess its time to give up" he says

Let me tell you something. I never give up. I refuse to be defeated by some crazy guy who knows a bit of magic tricks

I slapped his shit again a bit harder this time.

"WE WILL NOT GIVE UP" I said yelling

"We will track him down. I'll fight him and you hide and wait for my signal. When I give it you rush him from behind and thats when we'll get him" I said

"but.." skin looked down at the ground a moment and looked back up at me

"He's a mage you said.. what if he knows a spell that will make him explode or self destruct or something! We could die"

I decided I hadn't had enough shit to slap today. I grabbed his shit and slapped it back and forth for a good five minutes.

"If we die so be it! We are the protectors of world 1!"

We got ready for the final battle. We had to go looking for wherever he was hiding. It was pretty easy to track down. In the middle of the village there was a new strange building. It was a two story house that was glowing red from the inside. I assumed that was him.

We snuck in his house through the back door. We made our way up the stairs and we could hear him laughing. I gave skin the sign to be quiet.

We crept up to the door and I pushed it slowly a bit. He was over in the corner with some cats.

We watched in horror as he dunked them in a tank of weird liquids and pulled them out. The fur turned a bright glowing red color

"YES YES IT WORKS!" he said and started sniffing the cats and then put them down on the table

The cats watched in horror as he took more of them and turned them red

"That evil son of a bitch!" skin yelled and ran inside

damn it I knew something like this was going to happen

Skin knocked him into the table and Bluejays yelled out

"cats attack!" And all of a sudden the cats started jumping on skin biting him all over

"NO THEY HAVE ME! RUN PUNK SAVE YOURSELF" he said

Skin fell to the ground and I ran into the room

I took bluejays and slammed him into the wall. He was dazed and I dunked his head into the water

I could hear him screaming "NOO NOOO" and I pulled him back up.

It was done. His hair was now glowing red.

"What have you done!" he said yelling and then jumped out his window. I saw him running off and I started wondering to myself what the hell just happened

Skin was on the ground trying to wrestle the cats off him. I just walked out and let skin deal with it.

A couple hours later I was in my base when skin walked in with torn clothes

"oh man.. the cats.. cats everywhere all over me.." he said and sat down at the table. He took out a shot glass and started pouring himself a drink. He drank the shot and started drinking out of the bottle. Typical skin I though looking at him

Well thats the story on how I stopped the evil mage T Bluejays from destroying the village. We later found out the strange liquid was red dye. The cats got it washed off and skins wounds healed over time. I cant help but wonder though what he would do with all those cats


	8. Chapter 8

He rides on his pure white stallion on a saddle made of pure gold. In the distance you can hear the cling clang noise as his shield and sword go up and down with the movements of his horse.

His long blond hair flows in the wind as if trying to fly off his head. The sun rises beyond the hills as he rides on surveying the outskirts of world 1.

His skin a golden bronze as if kissed by the sun itself. His eyes a deep blue that when looked in show a sea of emotion, will power, and experience.

Each morning he rides from the capital of world 1 the big tower. He follows the path of the river along the hillsides towards the rising sun from the east.

As he reaches the top of hero hill, named after the heroes that fell during the defense of world 1, he slides off his horse and takes a deep breath. As he pats the head of his trusty companion he looks at the rising sun and smiles.

World 1 will be safe this day. For our hero is ever watchful.

His name is S S Gohan. Captain of world 1.


	9. Chapter 9

Do you know the feeling of victory?

When you stand on the scortched ground after a hard fought battle?

That feeling when you take in that first calm breath and look at the one beside you

Remember the sound?

Quiet after the storm Hearing the trees sway while everyone stands still. The deep breaths of soldiers looking onto the battle field.

Remember the feel?

The cold steel and iron you took up to defend your home

Do you recall the taste?

Blood of the enemy still fresh on your body. Crimson trickles down your head passing your lips and running down your arms and your sword

Remember the smell?

The smell of blood hangs in the air and fills you with memories of battles past

Remember the sight?

The dead bodys litter the ground and the trees burn beside you. The ground tarnished never to recover from this war.

If you've served world 1 for years like I have you would know these things. I experience them every day of my life defending the home I love. I want to continue to serve this world. I want to help protect it even more than I can already. My name is hackable. Vote for me for a seat on the council and I'll help defend world 1 even more.


End file.
